Sadness
by Subaru Sakurazuka
Summary: "Ahora es Seto el que se marchó de mi vida..." pronuncio lentamente Joey al ver que su amo no regreso.


**Sadness**

Seto…Te extraño tanto!

¿Sabes? Cambiaste totalmente mi vida! Y aun que solíamos pelear muy a menudo en la escuela y cualquier parte, descubrimos que nos llevábamos bien, que éramos como Yugi y Yami, éramos contrapartes. Diferentes pero juntos éramos uno.

Disfrute muchos buenos momentos junto a ti, cambie tanto como tu lo hiciste por mi. Me encantaba casa beso, cada caricia que me brindabas con aquel amor que nadie se podría imaginar que tuvieras. Tu, una persona tan fría, calculadora, alejada, antisocial.

Aun que varias veces intente suicidarme, no pensaba en la inmensa soledad en la que caería. Me salvaste todas esas veces y mas. Me animabas tanto, pero es tan fácil desanimarme, pisotearme y tu lo sabes, ya no soy el alegre Joey de siempre.

Me hiciste reflexionar y observara detenidamente los funerales, contra mi voluntad, pero me obligabas por que pensaste que era lo mejor, y es cierto por que viendo gente llorar, sufrir y el muerto con sus ojos y boca sellados, con la cara totalmente blanca y sin expresión alguna, semblante de abandonado, me di cuenta que seria doloroso, muy doloroso partir de este mundo, aun que no me gustase.

Vi como se llevan a los muertos en una carreta negra, una carreta de tristeza, y soledad. Una vacía. "_¿Por qué es negra?_" te pregunte, pero no necesite de una respuesta, ahí vi lo que temí…la soledad. La hermosa y pura soledad, que también me trae mucha tristeza y tu sabes como me deprime, como me tira al suelo, pisotea, como tu solías hacerlo cuando peleábamos verbalmente y tu como siempre…ganabas.

Ahora suelo llorar mucho, todo el tiempo, y aun que mis amigos, Yugi, Yami, Honda, etc., tratan de ayudarme, a superarlo, nunca lo haré! No podré…lo se. ¿Sabes por que no han podido animarme? Por que mi felicidad se fue…se ha ido.

Tal ves no me vuelva loco, pero se que llorare de tristeza. Mis ojos arden todo el tiempo por las lagrimas derramadas, y mi corazón se desangra cada instante. Sabes que un cachorro no puede vivir sin amor, no lejos de su amo. Sabes que los perros no olvidan su primer dueño, nunca lo harán, no después de aquel infinito y puro amor….

Te pedí que me explicaras miles de veces el rumbo, pero no sirvió por que te fuiste y no volviste. Fui a buscarte miles de veces ¿Acaso te perdiste mi amado CEO? Me abandonaste, prometiste que volverías, que te irías solo por un tiempo, no fueron razones de trabajo del porque te fuiste, sino por otras, de las cuales algunas desconozco, pero se perfectamente que no me engañaste, ni me engañas con alguien mas.

¿Recuerdas aquel perro que me compraste para cuando te fueras de viaje por razones de negocios no me quedara solo? Obviamente no lo estaba por Mokuba, pero el tiene sus asuntos, tiene que salir, y demás, y aquel can siempre me seguía, me acompañaba. A veces me caía tan mal por que cada acto que hacia te buscaba para contarte, no se como le entendías, un día te lo pregunte y me contestaste que es fácil, ya que practicaste conmigo. También recuerdo que tu le encargabas que me cuidara, que me vigilara. Tu eres el amo en esta casa, tu das las ordenes como acostumbras y nosotros…nosotros las seguimos.

Aquel perro fue a las montañas queriéndote encontrar, pero regreso ya triste y aullando. Se recostó frente a la puerta de tu habitación, al abrirle entro desesperado, con las esperanzas de encontrarte dentro, solo le faltaban las lagrimas saliendo se sus ojos. No te encontró, y su tristeza inundo mas aquella habitación.

Ya hemos ido a buscarte ¿Dónde estas, Seto? Aquel perro tiene tanto que decirte de mi, de mis actos, y sufrimientos. Se encariño tanto contigo. Te quiere mucho, pero NUNCA mas que yo.

Es muy triste que la persona amada se te vaya de las manos, y te sientes un idiota por dejarla ir cuando pudiste haberla detenido y salvarle. Ahora el mundo se esta destruyendo, hay guerras por donde quiera, y muerte a cada segundo. ¿Dónde estas? ¿Te has ido a aquel mundo que antes deseé tanto llegar?

¡¡Me abandonaste Seto!

Vuelve…vuelve por mi, para mi.

No tienes idea de cuanto te extraño, de cuanto te amo, de cuanto te necesito.

Ya no puedo mas...dime, ¿se vería bonita esta carta con mi firma escrita con sangre? Mi sangre. No importa, se que no la leerás.

Para mi siempre tiene que haber un final triste, como ahora lo son mis ojos, como ahora lo soy yo, y esta mansión.

Soy la tristeza andando, son la tristeza en carne y hueso.

Perdóname por lo que voy a hacer, pero ahora que más da si estoy en la más cruda soledad. No creo que haya otra soledad peor que la que estoy viviendo. Se que ahora no importara, por que estoy desesperado! No sabes….no, no tienes ni idea de cuanto te necesito, de lo dependiente que soy de ti.

Aun que se que al morir seguiré en tristeza y soledad, pero tal ves no sea tan dura como esta…

Seto…te amo! Siempre te amare, hasta el fin del mundo, y un día después…

¿Qué tal? Este fic lo escribí como a la semana de quedarme sin computadora. Les pido perdón por no escribir mas y todo eso, pero no tengo comp. Y cuando me compren mi lap, escribiré mucho para ustedes, obviamente si les gusta, si no…no lean! xDU

Eetto…Katsuya se suicido, obviamente fue la salida mas fácil que encontró, pero no la mejor. Este fic va dedicado a D.S. espero que te guste, arriba ese animo linda!

Muy corto, pero ya saben, el tiempo esta contado.


End file.
